


Watching for Comets

by Pan_demo_nium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_demo_nium/pseuds/Pan_demo_nium
Summary: Say my name, I'll be thereI didn't know, you should've said that you caredIt's not too late for broken heartsTake my hand, make a wish on a star





	Watching for Comets

It had been bad enough to be killed by your own elder brother (twice technically). It was adding insult to injury being brought back not as an Archangel, but human.

Gabriel wasn’t sure what the Almighty had been thinking (Or if this had been his Fathers doing at all) but he wasn’t about the ask. He knew better. Eons of silence had taught him that.

He had been with the Winchesters at first, but after enough pitying glances, and being treated like a frail child he had ditched them. He was better off alone anyway.

And then he had met you.

           You were a bonfire, a comet that lit up the darkness. You had taken his hand and pulled him into your orbit. You smiled at him, eyes shining bright, and told him that everything would be ok, and for the very first time, he believed it.

And when you laughed he felt the eons old ache of loneliness eb away

You chased away his fear, and when the two of you stood together, Angels and Demons be damned, there was nothing the pair of you couldn’t beat.

Or so he thought

He found you slumped against the wall, breathing heavily. Your hand was over your abdomen, blood staining your shirt. His heart dropped to his stomach. “No, no, no” Gabriel breathed, rushing over to you.

“Gabriel,” You said hoarsely

“Shhhh,” He said “Its all right, let me see it” You lifted your shirt up and Gabriel swore. It was bad.

“Gabriel-” You said again

“Hey, hey, it’s gonna be alright, ok?” Gabriel said hurriedly, just as much for his benefit as for yours. “We gotta-we gotta get you to a hospital, call an ambulance.”

“Gabriel-”

“You’re going to be fine-”

“ _Gabriel”_ His head snapped up, eyes meeting yours. They were glassy. “Its too far away” You whispered “I’m sorry”

“No” He kicked at the wall. “I told you to be careful, dammit! I-”

“Hey” You touched his cheek and gave a sad smile. “We had the best of times, you and I”

“Don’t” Gabriel said weakly “Please-”

“You were the best part of my life” You continued taking his hand in yours. “I’m gonna miss you.” The tears were falling in earnest now, and Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his own sorrow run down his cheeks.

“I love you,” You said fiercely “I love you, I love you,  _I love you_ ” and Gabriel felt something shatter inside him.

“I love you too,” He said roughly “So much.  _Father, I love you so much, Sweetheart”_

“Don’t go” He pleaded, but you gave him one last sad smile before your hand fell out of his and the light in your eyes went out.

For the first time in eons, Gabriel knelt and bowed his head.

“My Father who art not in Heaven” Gabriel whispered, bitterness coating the words “Hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done. Please-” His voice caught “Save her. She deserved better than this. Give her back to me, please” He choked back a sob. “ _Please_

There was no answer, no sound except for his own ragged breathing and suppressed tears. Gabriel shut your eyes, and pressed his lips to your forehead, cradling you in his arms for the last time.


End file.
